Cirque Du Homicidal Creature ZIM
by InsanelyA.D.D
Summary: Alien Invaders, untouchable murderers, insane song writers, and vampires. What do they all have in common? They're in he Cirque Du Freak! So, what happens to Darren's destiny? Zim's conquest? Johnny's Insanity? Creature Feature's infamy? Hey, I updated! And I'm going to keep working on this. :D
1. Of Blood And Waffles

A/N: I have finally figured out how to work on two stories at once! It's was a miracle that I even figured out how to find Microsoft word-even if it is terribly out dated-in the first place, but now I have two, and I know how to make them reproduce like BUNNIES! Oh, they're so cute and soft and fuzzy and innocent and wittle fluffy tail, and big floppy ears and-OOOOOOOOOOOO, BUNNIES ARE SO CUTE! But now on to the story.

**MASSIVE ASS DISCLAMER! I don't own JtHM, the devilishly frightening Jhonen C. Vasquez does. I don't own Cirque Du Freak, the master of macabre Darren Shan does. I don't own Creature Feature, the man that has viewed possibly every horror movie in existence, Curtis Rx, and his never-smiling, possible mass-murderer partner in crime Erik X do. I don't own Invader ZIM; sadly it belongs to the faceless corporate giants Nickelodeon and Viacom… **

Cirque Du Homicidal Creature ZIM

Ch 1: Of Blood and Waffles

Zim's POV…

It was a relatively BORING night on the stinky planet known as Earth, and I, the AMAZING ZIM was in charge of finding weaknesses and destroying all of this DIS-GUS-TING human life. As per usual on a Tuesday night, I was out scouting the streets in my BRILLIANT DISGUISE! But something in my squeedily-spooch told me that tonight would be interesting; I had left GIR at home so he wouldn't mess anything up.

Now I was wandering the streets deep in the city, I don't get worried about being lost any more, I have memorized my base's address perfectly! But anyways, as I, Zim was walking the streets I saw a scary man passing out flyers in the alley way, my squeedily-spooch was telling me that this is what I was waiting for. I turned into the alley and walked up to the man.

"You! Unusually frightening man of great power and purpose must tell I, the GREAT AND AMAZING IRKEN INVADER ZIM, what you are doing at once!"

He glared at me with one vicious look that could make Zim burst into flames. He spoke in a voice that demonstrated a frustrated and barely held patience. "Why little alien boy-ha Tuesday-I am passing out flyers for a show that I am featured in, which you must take if you wish to attend, they are more important than tickets, because only if you have them you can get tickets."

I took one of the posters and examined the head-lining acts. Wolf-men, spider charmers, limb-regenerators, immortals, reptilian humans, and mind readers were all featured on the poster. It was worth looking at, maybe I could try to control their minds and use them as my invulnerable army? GENIUS!

/\^/\The Next Day/\^/\ No POV

"WAFFLES!" the cry broke through the slightly chilled morning. Zim rose from the toilet elevator in the kitchen to find his ever malfunctioning robot making what seemed to be yet another one of his never ending batches of waffles. For some reason they were tinted pink, he grabbed a fork to examine them, sniffing it he smelt nothing unusual. _Maybe GIR just found the food coloring,_ Zim thought. He sat down at the table while GIR served a heaping plate of waffles. Zim took his pile and poured on the syrup, he picked up several waffles with his fork and ate them whole.

"Hey! These are pretty good, better then your usual waffles. GIR what did you add?" he said as he scarfed down the rest of his pile and went for more.

"Shhh! It's a secret! I gots da stuff from that guy you saw in the alley, who gave you the poster." He didn't touch the waffles.

"Wait, I didn't bring you with last night, how do you know this?" he said finishing his second helping and going for thirds.

"Well it was so scary here all alone, so I followed you, but don't worry I put on mah costume." He continued ignoring the waffles.

"So what did he give you?" Zim said as he ate the last waffle.

"I can't tell you now, I'll tell you later."

"Fine." Zim said disinterested, if it made waffles taste better somehow, then it's probably nothing bad.

/\^/\Later at Skool/\^/\

GIR walked into class, in costume, walked straight up to Zim and told him what he put in the waffles. Zim's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his heart sped up. GIR giggled and left the room. Zim screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I ATE HUMAN BLOOD-WAFFLES! ZIM IS GOING TO BE SICK!" Zim ran over to where Dib was sitting and threw up all over him.

"HIS VOMIT IS BURNING MY SKIN! AAAAAHHHHH!" Dib screamed.

"Be quiet!" ordered the ancient demon of a teacher, and the children instantly complied.

/\^/\That Thursday/\^/\

Zim walked up to the place where he was supposed to purchase the tickets, when he heard annoyingly familiar voices. He turned the corner and what he saw confirmed his suspicion; he saw the Gaz-beast and the Dib-stink talking to the ticket seller, who must have upset Gaz because she picked him up and got one of those demonic glows that she only gets when she becomes engulfed by her easily acquired anger. Quickly the seller gave them three tickets, which according to the man handing out the posters, wasn't allowed unless you got two posters, which can't happen unless two different people walk up to him. So Zim guessed that Gaz wanted to see the show as much as Dib did. And the third ticket would be for their dad.

Zim waited until they had left before going up and getting his tickets-which he made sure were for the show before the one that Dib and his sister were going to.

/\^/\That Friday Night/\^/\

Zim walked towards the abandon Skool on the other side of town where, it said on the tickets, the show would be. GIR was disguised in his boy costume, and was told to be quiet, which was reinforced by the metal plate that Zim had welded to GIR's mouth.

Zim walked into the auditorium, where he was greeted by Mr. Tall. "What trickery is this? How can you be so tall if you are nothing but a mere human?"

"I'm no ordinary human, I'm Mr. Tall, but that is all I will tell you. Now do have your tickets?"

"Yes, SIR!" he said saluting before handing him his tickets.

"Are _you_ human?"

Zim didn't hesitate, "No, I am an Irken Invader sent to destroy this planet, and everything on it. Except you, you are far too tall to be annihilated, in fact, how tall are you?"

"I am nearly three times taller then you, my actual height, eight feet four inches."

Zim gasped "You are four inches taller then the Tallest! This isn't possible! Humans can not be as tall as the Tallest!"

"As I said before, I am not human."

"Hmmm…" Zim contemplated his statement, but quickly ignored the last ten minutes and sat down, front and center. The only other people who were there were a spooky man, an anxious woman, and a frightened looking boy in the back of the lecture hall. Zim saw that they posed no threat and quickly ignored them.

After thirty minutes of waiting the show began, with the musical styling of Creature Feature, who played the song the _Greatest Show Unearthed_ to start the show. After which there was a wolf-man and a mind-reading woman, preceding that exhibition, was a limb-regenerating man, and another male with two stomachs.

A short intermission followed that, where little souvenirs were handed out. Zim jotted down notes while GIR clapped with ultimate approval for every act. Eventually they began to blur together. Snakes, spiders, a thin man, a toothy lady, on and on it went, for Zim at least-he wasn't very patient. It ended with some contortionists, twisting twins or something according to Zim's vague recollection. The band played one more song before the show-closing, it was _Six Foot Deep_. Finally Mr. Tall walked out on stage to conclude the show.

"And that, dear audience is the conclusion for our show to-" he was suddenly cut off by a cry from the back of the audience.

"No it isn't! This is!" Zim recognized it as the man that he saw earlier who shouted, but he didn't get enough time to correctly determine whether he was or not when the man pulled out a knife and quickly killed the child, with an evil grin on his face, he turned to the woman and stabbed her repeatedly, before pulling out a gun and finishing her off. His sadistic grin was still in place as he put the gun to his head and blew it off with one tremendous *CRACK!* like thunder in your ears.

The audience stood entirely still, shocked, horrified, and then someone suddenly began to scream when the bodies began to rise like zombies from the dead.

Review. Now.


	2. Guts, DOOM, and Big Heads

A/N: Back to the metaphorical pen and paper practice of writing fanfiction. Also if you don't much like my stories because; there isn't enough dialogue; you're descriptions could be improved; you don't add enough comedy…well then I completely agree, my writing style is pretty good compared to the worst stories that you can find, but boring and uninteresting in comparison to some other great stories that I've read. But the plot is still worth the read. I'm trying to improve on the little problems.

Ch 2: Guts, Doom, and Big Heads

The scream rang in Zim's antennae, it followed by multiple cries of 'ZOMBIE!' and 'Holy Shit!' and even the band shouted 'Aim For The Head!' all the while screams and panic continued, as the audience realized that the doors were locked. There was no escape; all of the bodies were on their feet and as if somebody had hit the rewind button each one's blood separated from each other and ran up in a vein-y way back to the place that it had originally came from; their blood soaked clothes completely clean, albeit a little holey now.

The boy's throat closed back up where the man had cut it, the woman's chest was no longer ridden with holes, though her shirt was in need of repair, the place where her brain had splattered flew back into her skull, which also became fixed, the flesh healed over, not even a mark to show where she had been mortally wounded from before. As for the man, his brain was sucked back into his head with such force that he was nearly knocked off balance, his head came out unscathed, he and the woman both picked up the boy. The audience realized then that this was just the last act; they cheered even louder then before, even the people who nearly had heart-attacks had to cheer for being so creative with the ending. They all took a bow. And with that Mr. Tall announced that the show was really over now and the audience walked out talking animatedly about the performance.

When the auditorium had emptied Zim walked up to Mr. Tall, "You! Tall one! I wish to join your 'Cirque'. Because if you recall THE AMAZING ZIM is an Irken Invader. I am an alien, and I would like to join your Cirque to evade the human earth government, as they don't realize that we don't like to be cut open and have our organs removed."

Mr. Tall thought about that, "Well, as long as you don't endanger anybody in the show, you can join. But first I would like to see what an alien looks like."

"Of course!" Zim removed his wig and contacts to reveal his iridescent magenta eyes, and his bald head, that held two scythe shaped antennae. Then suddenly from behind the small creature came a series of metallic clicks and within mere seconds he stood as tall as Mr. Tall-on his metal spider legs that is. "How 'bout this!?"

"Splendid! If you have more gadgets like that, you'd be a perfect addition to our show!"

"Weeeell…I have a robot minion named GIR, he was sitting next to me, and a floaty squeaky minion named like Mini-Moose, back at the base."

**/\^/\The Next Day/\^/\**

Zim was allowed to watch one more show before he was to perform in one. This was the last show in this town, and the night before, after the show, while Zim was sure that Dib was asleep Zim dismantled his base packed up, and walked away, leaving no trace that any one had ever lived there.

That night as Zim watched the auditorium filled with people, he backed farther into the shadows as his enemy-the Dib-stink-and his family found seats _very_ close to the front. The show went on like the previous night, without a hitch, though Zim was quite intent on watching the expression of the Dib for a majority of the show, and sometimes found himself glancing at the _genius_ scientist and saw sparks of interest behind the goggles that constantly conceal his eyes. But that's not even the worst.

At the end of the show when Johnny, Squee, and Devi had finished their preformence, he saw a brief emotion flash across the professors face that sent chills running down his spine, it was very similar to the one Dib would wear everytime he talked about disecting Dib-but with one major difference. This one was more intent on **murder** with research being a convinient benefit.

When the show was finished Zim told Mr. Tall everything he knew about Prof. Membrane and what he saw, Mr. Tall seemed concerned so he decided they would pack up and leave that night instead of the next morning. He informed the rest of the Cirque-who are also quite worried about being caught, researched, studied, and disected-and they held no arguments. They packed and left leaving no sign that they were there.

**/\^/\Two Weeks Later/\^/\**

The Cirque finally reached their next destination-in a different country then previous, for Darren and Mr. Crepsley they had returned to their roots. They were all having a good time Zim started talking to the other people and surprisingly could understand Truska-not so surprising when you know about alien translators and such...

Zim was walking around the camp they've set up asking for tips on his act, seeing as it was his first one and still wasn't enitirely sure what the humans would want. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the boy until they had smacked into each other.

They other boy went rolling forwards and hit the ground with a thud while Zim fell back and was currently being crushed by a pair of long heavy legs.

"Ow...what did I hit?" He said as he made no attempt to get up.

"Me." Zim squeaked. The boy jumped up and Zim noticed it was the spider-boy, Darren. Zim stood and brushed off the dirt, he used his spider legs to reach the other boys height. "Hello human, I am ZIM!" he shouted the last part becuase he was so used to it, then when he noticed the awkward stare coming from the boy he coughed, "Ahem, uh well, tomorrow night is Zim's first show and i was wondering if the spider-boy had any tips for me?" Darren stared a little longer as he tried to regain control of himself, he was used to all kinds of wierd things by now, but he hadn't seen the new alien up close until now. He snapped out of it soon enough though.

"Well," He said as he thought of a suitable answer, "The audience always enjoys some comedy, you could refer to them as inferior humans but try not to be rude sounding, and uhm...try to show them something dangerous also but don't hurt them." he added.

Zim smiled "Zim thanks you for your help Darren-human." and he went off to prepare for that night's show when he thought something smelled off about the boy. he quickly snuck to the tops of the tent and silently followed the human until he was close enough, he took out a scanner that could read bio-signatures and scanned him. When the results came back Zim smiled, "If only the Dib-stink could see me now..." then he scurried away.


	3. Overheard Plans

A/N: Sorry my last chapter was short, I had put it off for a year and a half and I had written as much as I could without putting off for another day. Hope you like the new chapter, it's more involved bringing the crossover together as a whole. So you'll have more Johnny, Devi, Squee, Curtis, Erik, Larten, and Darren. YAY.

Ch 3: Overheard Plans

That night when the show started, the tent was packed and the audience was whispering excitedly about the show to come. First up was the Wolf-Man followed by the Mind Reader, Cormac Limbs, Rhamus Two-Bellies, Evra Von, and finally it was time for Zim to preform.

"Tonight," Mr. Tall introduced, "Is the first time preforming for our newest member, a real-life alien-Zim!" for a second nothing happened, the suddenly Zim's ship appeared after turning off the cloaking device, the front window opened up and the small green ex-invader stepped out with GIR by his side...wearing the disguises.

He pretended to scratch his head, and got a fake look of shock then a small laugh. "Oh, ha ha, sorry about that humans," He said pulling off his wig and removing his contacts, "I'm still not used to being around humans without my disguise, must be the fear of being dissected." The audience had a nice laugh at that.

He picked GIR up and stood eight feet tall on his spider legs, he told GIR to fly around the audience and give them some Irken Snax. He did and the audience cheered, some of the 16 to 23 year old girls even went 'Awww...' as GIR did his cutest little victory dance. He then threw a plastic ball into the air and he and GIR shot at it with lasers that Zim had decreased the power on. Finally they hit the bright pink ball with Emipire's insignia and it popped showing pretty interactive fireworks that's sparks turned into confetti and out popped Mini-Moose who did a few flying tricks then squeaked before landing on GIR's head and taking a nap. GIR then crawled onto the floor and fell asleep also with Mini-Moose still placed on his head. Sighing Zim said that it was time for them to 'return to the base' for the night before picking them up and climbing back into his ship-which he expertly flew out of the tent.

Next up was Crepsley and Darren doing the usual routine, plus a few web-spinning tricks that involved two people. They were followed by Alexander Ribs, Gertha Teeth, Hans Hands, Sive and Seersa. The show was over, or so the audience thought. This time Devi killed them both by shoving a grenade down Nny's throat, and decapitating Squee with a weed-whacker, before slitting her own throat. When the show was really over the audience cheered then left talking animatedly about the amazing performances.

Soon after the show was over Zim sought out Darren, when he heard voices coming from the tent of the 'Scary Carrot Headed Man' as Zim called him...but not to his face. He silently released his spider legs to sneak up to the tent, knowing how sensitive the hearing of the occupants could be. He climbed to the roof of the neighboring tent and listened with his sensitive hearing to the conversation happening in the other tent.

"So how much are you going to take this time?" asked a man, who Zim recognized as Johnny C, or 'Nny' for short.

"As much as you'll allow, I would not want to be a bother, but I believe the rest of our kind would much enjoy the interesting healing properties." That was the Carrot Man-Larten Crepsley.

"Yes, I guess it is pretty important to you...how about 2,000 bottles?"

"Really? You would be willing to give me that many bottles to bring?"

"I would come with you but you said it's against the rules..."

"Yes I suppose...but would you really be able to fill that many in five days time?"

"We could do that no problem."

"So we really have to attend also?"asked a new voice that was immediately recognizable as Curtis Rx-the lead singer from the Cirque's personal band.

"Of course you have to attend!" Snapped Crepsley.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to be absolutely positive, we still have our fans to think about."

"Yes, but this is a new personal obligation Curtis. It goes to our very soul now." Responded a new slightly accented voice that belonged to the other band member-Erik X.

"Yeah, you're right Erik...I suppose we could go a month or three without contact, make something up about song writing and monster making..."

There was a pause, before Erik spoke up again. "I have to go out and feed." and Erik before exiting the tent.

Zim ducked as the tent door ruffled open, and if he had kept his head up he would have seen Erik stiffen as he caught the smell of someone lingering on the roof of the next tent over. He pretended to walk away, and Zim peeked over the edge in time to see the man dissapear into the swirling darkness. As he continued to look at the tent across from him he breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back onto something he didn't notice being there before. Suddenly gravity momentarily became inneffective as he was picked up and held in front of the face of Erik.

"Okay you puny green pest, tell me what you were doing, how much you heard and do it now before I snap your little neck." His dark brown eyes flashing with the pure intent of murder, as Zim gaped up in pure horror. After a minute of not responding Erik lightly shook Zim and growled, "Well you little parasite!? Are you going to give me an answer?"


	4. And We're Off!

A/N: MORE CROSSOVER FUUUN! :D

**Ch 4: And We're Off!**

Zim was terrified, he looked to the man and saw that there would be no way to lie his way out. "Zim barely knows anything! I just started listening, and all I heard is that you are getting 2,000 bottles of something from the skinny scary human, and that you're going somewhere Curtis doesn't really want to go to!" he spoke with a whispered yell.

Erik could tell he knew something but wasn't telling. He felt it would be unnecessarily rude to shake him again but he needed to keep his fellow vampires safe. He shook him again, lighter then before. "You know something else about us, don't you? Tell me. Now."

Zim felt slightly less frightened then before by how much less violent the man was compared to his previous outburst, but he decided to tell him everything before he made good on his earlier promise. "I know that you, Curtis, Darren and Carrot-Crepsley are blood drinkers." Zim flinched and closed his eyes half expecting Erik to kill him. What happened instead was probably even more frightening.

He started laughing. Zim had never before even seen him smile so this was even scarier then being dissected with a rusty spoon. "Carrot-Crepsley?" He asked after he got over his laughing fit, though he was still trying to suppress giggles. "Why carrot?" He said before bursting into laughter again.

"Because his hair resembles that of the Earth vegetable...?" Zim said cautiously. Erik set him down as his laughter became too much for him to handle. He fell on to his bum then rolled off of the tent to the ground still laughing. Some of the people in the other tent began stirring around and getting up. Very quickly they were all out of the tent, looking at Erik who was still on the ground holding his sides in the middle of a wild fit of laughter, with tears streaming down his face. Then up at Zim, who was very quickly snatched up by Curtis.

After a few minutes Erik had calmed down, and he could properly breathe again. Until he looked up to see Mr. Crepsley right in his face. He burst into another even worse fit of laughter.

"Okay, what's wrong with him?" Curtis asked the green alien he was holding.

"Erm," Zim looked over to the orange haired vampire with fear, "Zim just explained that Zim calls Mr. Crepsley, Carrot-Crepsley, because his hair resembles that of the Earth vegetable..."

Curtis gave the alien a look that seemed to be somewhere between confused and incredulous. Soon though his eye twitched and a smile grew before he, too burst into a fit of uncontainable laughter. He heard more snickers come from his other side where he could see Darren falling to his knees and holding his sides. Johnny was also standing there and out of respect for the fire haired vampire was holding his breath to contain his laughter...then his chest exploded from the pressure and he was left as a mess on the floor before his ribcage was mended and he rose back up to continue holding his breath.

Meanwhile Crepsley stood there with an annoyed look on his face, though you could tell from his shaking shoulders that he was trying to keep it in. Poor Zim on the other hand was terrified that all of these usually serious people were acting like daranged five year olds on crack.

* * *

><p>After they had all settled down enough to breathe again Erik told the others what Zim knew and they decided he was no real threat. Therefor they didn't have to threaten him but just told him to keep his mouth shut.<p>

At the moment it was the morning after Zim had found out the secret of the vampires, who were all changing into different clothes and getting ready to leave for some reason.

Zim decided he could probably get some answers from the Squee and snake-boy. He found them a few tents away from him, and Squee looked more pale then usual. As Zim approached he could see why-Nny was standing next to the boy who had a needle in his arm.

A terrifying thought crossed Zim's mind at that moment, _He's trying to kill him?! _But the thought struck him as odd and incorrect and he was quick to remember that they were immortal. So he stood at his distance and continued to observe the odd scene. Evra was holding a pile of cookies and a pitcher of water, and after Johnny was done taking the blood he gave Squee some of the cookies and poured him a glass of water. As soon as Squee finished his snack his color had fully returned.

Squee was then given the food and water as Evra inserted the needle into Nny's arm, and began to draw the blood. Zim wasn't certain how long he was standing there but it was long enough to see Johnny give 30 pints of blood. After the 31st pint was attached to the tube he left.

He was just aimlessly wandering around the camp when he picked up a commotion coming from a different area.

He quickly made his may into the area all of the excitement was coming from. He didn't notice anything strange except for a short round man in a yellow suit who was wearing rain boots. There was much chatter from the other Cirque members, much of it aimed at the short man.

Soon all of the vampires were there as well, the air around them hostile but subdued. Mr. Tall arriving shortly after, calming the crowd, and asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hello, Desmond. For what reason do we owe the spontaneous visit?"

"I have a request for a few of the newest editions to your Cirque." He smiled and looked straight at Zim. "They've got to go on their little trip together."


	5. Rocky Mountain Way

A/N: Woohoo! Shamelessly stolen chapter name! (Stolen from a song :D)

**Ch 5: Rocky Mountain Way  
><strong>

Darren looked at the odd group that they had been ordered (Or rather forced and threatened) to take with them to the mountain. Though he had never gone on this journey before, he heard Larten continuously fume and rant about how it was extremely bad to bring non-vampires. In this odd group were the Vampires: Curtis Rx, Erik X, Darren, and Larten. The Immortals: Johnny C., Devi D., and little Todd 'Squee' Casil. Then there is the other group: Zim the Alien, his robot GIR, the squeaky alien 'dooms-day-moose' Mini-Moose, and the single Little Person-better known as Lefty.

Not long into the journey Zim got bored, despite the fact he had a chance to study the inferior human earth plants and the 'Difficult Terrain' was a laugh because of his spider legs. So one day as they were resting in a densely forested area, he asked a question.

"How did you become what you are?" It was question that applied to all there, the Immortals, and Vampires in particular as they were the only ones with a story he did not know about.

They all gave him an odd slightly offended look, as it was very blunt and slightly rude, though they forgave him because they didn't know if Irkens knew what manners were or not. Johnny went first.

"I went insane a long time ago, after my parents were killed, I began to go insane and wish revenge on the person responsible. He was a serial killer too, but by far more nasty, he did things I wouldn't have nightmares about doing, and he killed innocents and scum alike. Not long after I decided I'd have to bring him to justice I wasn't able to draw and express my grief anymore, it just stayed so bottled up inside and as I was constantly being bullied in school by mindless little shits, I began my fall into insanity. I contemplated suicide, then a little voice came to me with a deal, it came from the last thing I ever drew, a picture of a foul creature destroying the earth. The voice came from the man about to be killed by the creature, he said that he could help make my tormentors suffer. He said I could live forever, and never get caught or hurt. I resisted, I resisted for such a long time.

"Then one day, one of those little pricks stabbed me in the gut on my way back home, they took all of my money, too. I somehow managed to get home and dress the wound. I stayed there for a while sitting in my own misery and hatred, I finally agreed to the deal. For the first few months I never noticed that my childhood was slowly being erased along with my sanity, I could paint again too, but only in blood and pain. At first I killed the people who made fun of me and hurt me because they deserved to die and also because I needed to get my experience up if I was ever going to kill that jerk who took away my parents.

"After about a year, not long after graduating I forgot the reason for what I was doing in the first place. All I knew was that if they unnecessarily fucked with me they were getting kidnapped, brought to my basement, tortured, and then killed. I did kill the guy who-in some ways-started it all. Not long after that, I woke up from a normal night's sleep like every other day, but this time I couldn't tell if what little of the life I remember having before was just a dream or if it really happened. So I forced my self to stay awake for prolonged periods of time after that, at first I could only make it a few days, but soon days became weeks, and weeks became months. After about four years of me not remembering my life and questioning it's reliability, Squee moved in and I met Devi."

Now it was Devi's turn. "Not long after I met Johnny, we began to hang out where I worked and I asked him out on a date. It was going great...until he tried to kill me. I kicked his ass, escaped and became a recluse, only ever leaving the house when it was absolutely needed. I called Johnny up on the phone one day and that apparently triggered a machine he rigged to the phone to shoot him in the head. He says he died, met the guy upstairs, and the one below, too. He says that 'Senor Diablo' is more agreeable in some ways then...'The Gnome'." Most of them thought that was funny. "Then after I changed jobs, I made painting that began to speak to me, long story short, it wanted to do to me what it did to Nny. But I was too paranoid, I killed it. At least I thought I did, but Johnny came back from this 'Vacation' he was on because the children of some Grim Reapers told him I would be worse for wear if Sickness came back and I struggled more with it stealing my sanity.

"So he gave it new strength and gave it back to me, it warned what would happen if I tried to resist and that Nny was doing me a favor because it promised not to take away all of my sanity or creativity, just about half and half. I agreed, then went out to kill some people who were insulting my art on the radio. Then I went on my first spree where I heard their-" She pointed towards the musically inclined vampires. "Music for the first time. Not long after I decided I would start talking to Nny again."  
>The alien and the immortals looked at the vampires. Curtis and Erik knew that the other two vampire didn't like to talk about the events surrounding how they were turned, so they decided to spare them by going next.<p>

Curtis started with, "Well Erik and me originally joined the Cirque so we could perform and meet more cool people with special abilities. We traveled with them for about two years and we made good friends with Darren and Larten and found out about them being vampires not long after we joined. At one point we decided to pick up hobbies so we could be better involved in the show. Erik turned out to be pretty good with throwing knives and axes, and could throw them blind folded at a target and always hit the bull's eye. I am actually pretty good with juggling chainsaws. One day we heard that Larten, Darren, and Evra were going to go on vacation to Larten's hometown. We asked Larten if we could go with because it had been a while since we had a vacation and he didn't want us coming with because of what he was doing there." Curtis stopped to breathe and drink some of his coffee, and Erik took over.

"He told us that there was this situation that involved dealing with a vampaneze who had gone mad and needed to be dealt with, but there was some sticky vampire politics that meant no vampire was supposed to kill the vampaneze. He knew that if he did it quietly and quickly he could stop him from killing more people. So we changed tactics and offered our services as baby-sitters considering he was bringing two of them with him. He was a bit reluctant at first, but he soon saw that it would be fine and brought us with. We were there for about two weeks when things went bad.

"You see vampaneze are very traditional, even after they've went mad. They like to mark who they're going to kill be fore they kill them. They mark them with three small scratches on the left cheek. One day we were watching TV with Darren and Evra when Larten came home. We got up to leave because we decided we would pay for our own rooms in a different hotel down the street and we were going back there for the night. Then he stopped Curtis and looked him in the face. He seemed worried and kind of freaked out. He decided then that he would have to tell the kids what was happening and also exactly why Curtis was now in danger.

"He said Curtis had been marked by the Vampaneze-Murlough-as his next meal. Curtis got kind of excited until Crepsley explained that he didn't know where Murlough's hideout was in the sewers and Murlough would stop at nothing until Curtis was bled dry. At that point the kids got worried and Darren suggested that they turn Curtis before he was killed Larten didn't want to. He thought that he could use Curtis to lure out Murlough and kill him. So we came up with a plan to fond and kill him. Just as we expected the plan went off pretty good." He stopped now as Curtis continued.

"That is until me and Erik almost died. What happened was Murlough got there a little too early." He removed the ever-present leather cuff on his right wrist to reveal a torn-up looking bite-shaped scar. "He got to me the day after we thought of the plan. Erik had the room next to mine and he only barely heard me screaming and contacted Larten on the walkie-talkie. He went through the doors that connected our rooms and threw an axe in the guy's back. He turned around and sliced at his middle, he got him just deep enough that he was bleeding badly but not so deep that it couldn't be healed. Larten got there right after that and because Murlough was distracted by all the blood, he didn't smell him or notice him until the knife went through his heart." Curtis stopped again, and looked over to Erik.

"At that point Curtis passed out from the blood loss. Crepsley saw this and went to him. He used his spit to heal up the wound but he would have died because of the lack of blood. So he turned him. He went over to me next, I hadn't passed out but I was in the same boat as Curtis. So he healed me up and asked if he could turn me. I said sure, and damn it hurt. When it was over he asked if Curtis would have wanted to be turned. I looked at him and said he probably would have asked eventually, life in danger or not."

The next to tell their story would have been Crepsley, if it were not for the sudden sound of someone approaching from the forest.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long, but it is slightly lengthier than usual so I hope that makes up for it.


	6. On The Way

A/N: Next chapter ahoy~! The timeline might be a bit messed up, but that's excusable, since I have not read the books since I was 12 and I'm 18. Also, AU. :3

**Ch 6: On The Way  
><strong>

Crepsley sighed in an annoyed fashion as the others looked threateningly at the thick forest around them.

"Gavner, get out here, you are scaring the children..."

The extremely scarred man walked out of the woods with a big grin on his face, before speaking in his rough voice. "Damn, I thought I was doing good." As he drew closer to the group he looked suddenly alarmed by the amount of people in it. He recognized the band, and the blue-haired man and his 'family', as well as the little people of the group.

He did not recognize the green-skinned boy or his toys though, and the very presence of the other non-vampires en route to the vampire capital was what triggered this alarm.

Gavner's face hardened and he turned to look at Crepsley. He gestured to the others in the group and asked "What are they doing here?"

Crepsley looked up at his friend. "Erik and Curtis are vampires now if that gets me in any less trouble with you." Gavner's expression read astounded, though not any pleasing variation of it.

"_No_, if anything that's worse!"

"They were dying and if I did nothing they would be dead right now." Gavner seemed to roll over on that subject-in reality he boxed it up and stuck it in the back of his mind to bring up later.

"That doesn't change the fact you have the immortals, the little people and that avocado with you when-I hope for your sake-they aren't vampires!"

"No, they are not. But I was requested to bring them with."

"And you couldn't say no?!"

"I am afraid my hands are tied when it comes to Mr. Tiny."

"Tiny ordered you to take them?!" Now he was shouting with slight fear in his voice.

"Yes, now calm down, we can talk about this later." He paused for a second to bring out a bottle of blood. "Take a drink, it comes from the immortal ones."

Gavner eyed the bottle with mild suspicion before reaching out, taking it in his hand and drinking it down. His eyes widened at the taste, it was unlike anything he had tasted in blood, but he could feel something different about it. It wasn't poisonous, it was the opposite. His previous exhaustion melted away like butter in the sun, the slight cramps in his legs and arms were nothing but a distant memory, and some cuts he had received while climbing along jagged rocks healed instantly.

"This is amazing..." He gaped at the empty bottle. "The healing properties are at least ten times greater than vampire spit!" Johnny and Devi being the only immortals awake to hear this praise smiled with some pride at having their blood appraised so highly.

The insult that had been thrown in Zim's direction finally sunk in. "Zim is no, no...alligator pear!" He rose quickly to his spider legs. Erik tapped on one of the metallic appendages and gave Zim a look of warning.

Zim got the point and backed down. He had begun to really think highly of Erik as he was so reserved, but could still strike fear into the heart of anyone with a single glance.

The vampires then announced that it was time for them to sleep as the sun was approaching, so Zim and the Immortals could watch over them as they didn't need sleep. The day passed with Squee, Darren, and Zim talking, not many things of interest happened, so when the vampires awoke they were able to continue on their way without much hesitation. Except for a storm that was rolling in as they set out.

They traveled all night though the freezing, howling winds until they spotted through the blinding snowstorm, one of the fortified caves known as a way-station. The vampires were glad, and Crepsley explained their purpose as they entered, before suddenly stopping, along with Gavner, Curtis, and Erik.

"That smell..." Started Curtis, his eyes widening in realization.

"You all stay close behind," Crepsley said evenly as they walked deep into the cave. Within moments they discovered a grim scene. Crepsley walked towards one of the many sprays of blood on the walls.

"It's few days old." he said, brushing his hands against a large patch.

"Who's blood is it?" Darren asked cautiously.

Crepsley peeled a flake off the wall and put it in his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. "Vampire blood?!"

"What?!" This was Nny. "Who would attack a vampire in their own territory?"

At this, Erik gave a pointed glance to Curtis, who had a thoughtful look on his face, digging into his memory for all of the vampire movies he'd seen. "A vampire hunter?" He asked.

"Not impossible, but it's more likely to be the work of a wild beast." Crepsley said in a slightly withdrawn tone. He was looking forward to sleeping in a coffin. "We would rather not want to find out, so let us continue, quickly."

"Agreed, we'll have to proceed with caution." Gavner said as they turned to leave. A few of the group looked back at the destruction before following soon after.

* * *

><p>They eventually found a squat cave-an unfortified one-to settle into before the sun rose.<p>

"The light will soon return. We shall camp under here." Crepsley said as they approached it.

After everyone had settled in, Darren noticed that the canteens were running low. "I'm going to go back to the stream we passed to refill the canteens."

"Alone?" Gavner asked, concerned. "What if the hunter or beast catches scent of you? Maybe Erik or Curtis should go with you as well..."

Crepsley sighed, "Darren is not a child, he will be fine." Darren smiled at that, before running off and saying he would return quickly.

He arrived at the stream and held the first one under. "Woah!" He yelped, only slightly surprised, "That's freezing!" the canteen was almost full and he was about to pull it out as he heard a crunch of snow from across the stream. He looked up to see a wolf, the biggest wolf he had ever seen. Suddenly the wolf leaped across the stream and landed on top Darren. He was shocked, and fearful that it was going to attack him, only to be surprised when he felt something wet and slimy leave his face.

He opened his eyes to see the wolf happily licking his face, before turning to drink from the stream. Darren looked across the stream to see three more, two other adults and a pup.

After quickly filling the canteens he returned to the cave with the wolves. The non-vampires remained wary of them as they were not greeted with the same warmth Darren had been given, but Crepsley and Gavner took a shine to them right away, whereas Erik and Curtis were more cautious. That is, until they heard that legends say they descended from them, which sort of just made Curtis more excited to be a vampire then ever.

Darren then revealed that he had named them. Curtis really liked Streak, as evidenced by the fact that he happily scratched that wonderful spot just behind his ear. Erik sort of just submitted to Rudy's affection as he lay face down on the frozen ground while the pup bounced on, off, and around him.

That night the Vampires were kept warm by the wolves as they slept side by side.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy balls this took forever. Sorry about that. At least I'm trying to get it done, much better that just leaving it to rot.


End file.
